Révélations
by Millie7310
Summary: Te salvé. Te conocí. Te amé. Te odié. ― ¿Qué crees que haces? ― la miró confuso ―. Ya escuchaste a ese demonio. Nunca vuelvas a entrar a esta aldea. Aunque te estés muriendo. ¡Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!


Hoolaa!

He regresado con un nuevo experimento (?) Pero esto es un Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate! (link al foro: /forum/Siéntate/84265/ ).

Tengo que advertir que el fic se centra en una pareja poco convencional, en fin.

Los personajes (aunque muchas dicen que los robaran algún día), siguen siendo de Rumiko Takahashi.

Disfruten :D

* * *

Este era el día que más despreciaba.

El aniversario de la muerte de su hermana.

Suspiró. Hacía diez años exactos, su querida hermana Kikyo, la había dejado tras una pelea con un medio-demonio. El medio-demonio cuyo nombre era Inuyasha y seguía clavado en el árbol donde Kikyo lo había dejado.

Sacudió su cabeza queriendo alejar esos pensamientos y continuó recolectando las hierbas medicinales.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas; lentamente movió la mano hacia su arco y flecha. Le había costado, pero pudo perfeccionar su puntería. Volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido y, con arco cargado, se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

― ¿Quién está ahí? ― Preguntó con cautela brusca. Segundos después, vio movimientos detrás de un arbusto y escuchó gemidos lastimosos.

― ¿Quién está ahí? ― Repitió más fuerte, acercándose lentamente.

Finalmente, alguien salió de detrás de la planta. Era un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta años; llevaba ropas de herrero y estaba gravemente herido.

― ¡S-Señor! ¿Está bien? ― Kaede se acercó rápidamente.

― Tiene que correr… ― decía con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire ―. Es muy peligroso estar cerca de mí…

En ese momento saltó sobre el arbusto del cual el hombre había salido, un demonio con apariencia de lobo, pero el doble de grande. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la criatura se abalanzó sobre los dos, y antes de que él reaccionara, Kaede ya le había tirado flechas al demonio.

Este retrocedió y Kaede cargó otra vez su arco. El enorme lobo saltó de nuevo hacia la sacerdotisa y ella soltó la flecha. El demonio calló al suelo formando lentamente un charco de sangre proveniente de su garganta, donde la flecha lo había atravesado.

Pasada la adrenalina de la pelea anterior, la muchacha se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con el hombre inconsciente en el suelo.

Como pudo lo llevó hasta su cabaña para curar sus heridas. Le quitó la camisa que solía ser blanca aunque ahora era una mezcla entre sangre y tierra. Suavemente fue deslizando los dedos con ungüento que tenía guardado para los aldeanos por las heridas esparcidas por el pecho y los hombros que él tenía. Kaede se percató de los trabajados músculos de hombre, provenientes del arduo trabajo de un herrero. Tan concentrada en su tarea estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un aldeano en la puerta.

― ¡Sacerdotisa Kaede! ― La joven se sobresaltó en su labor. ― Dos hombres que salieron a cazar han vuelto muy lastimados, necesitan su ayuda.

― S-Si, en momento voy.

Kaede siguió de espaldas al aldeano hasta que este se fue.

Suspiró cansadamente. Volvió sus pensamientos hacia el herido medio desnudo con mezcolanzas en el torso. Había algo que no encajaba en esa persona y su extraña aparición. Finalmente, y luego de varias conjeturas sobre su herido, lo vendó y lo dejó dormir mientras ella atendía al resto de los heridos y enfermos.

Cerca del crepúsculo regresó a su cabaña. Apenas atravesó la cortina que separaba el exterior de su hogar, notó algo extraño: su moribundo invitado ya no estaba tumbado en el suelo como cuando ella lo dejo; estaba frente al fuego, cocinando.

― ¡Bienvenida, amable salvadora de mi seguridad! ¿Gusta un poco de sopa? ― El hombre sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le ofrecía sopa en un cuenco hondo.

Kaede lo miró recelosa mientras tomaba la comida. Masculló un gracias y bebió un poco. Saboreó la sopa; ¡Dios! En verdad que estaba deliciosa.

Luego de una larga cena (sin haber intercambiado palabras), llegó la hora del interrogatorio.

― Entonces… ¿Qué hacía usted en el bosque? ― Soltó de repente Kaede.

― ¿No cree que lo correcto sería primero presentarse, Sacerdotisa? ― Dijo el hombre amablemente, aunque Kaede no pudo evitar castigar su imprudencia e impulsividad ―. Yo soy Totosai, El Gran Herrero de los Más Grandes Demonios. ― Finalizó con orgullo y una pizca de arrogancia.

Sin embargo, Kaede casi se horrorizó por ello. ¿Orgulloso de hacer armas para demonios que solo matan y destruyen personas?

― Y usted, ¿Cuál es su bello nombre? ― Kaede se sonrojó ligeramente por el cumplido de Totosai.

― Soy Kaede, la Sacerdotisa del pueblo. ― Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

― Pero siendo usted tan joven… Yo creía que las sacerdotisas de aldeas generalmente son aun mucho mayores que usted, Kaede.

Lo dicho anteriormente por Totosai había desencadenado muchos recuerdos en la mente de la joven; la relación de Kikyo con Inuyasha (un medio demonio), la manera en que él la traicionó, la muerte de su hermana, ella tomando su lugar como sacerdotisa a una edad temprana, repetidos ataques de demonios en la aldea en busca de la perla, el aniversario de la muerte de Kikyo, la aparición de Totosai, el herrero de los demonios.

Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente.

― No hay razón ― respondió secamente ―, ya es hora de dormir.

Ambos se acomodaron en esquinas contrarias y cerraron los ojos para descansar.

Totosai, a pesar de hacer espadas muy poderosas y resistentes y además no ser humano, no se curaba muy rápidamente. Mientras Kaede le aplicaba el ungüento todos los días y le cambiaba los vendajes, el tiempo fue pasando. Primero días, luego semanas, después meses. El tiempo pasaba y su relación avanzaba; se llevaban cada día mejor. Pero ambos sabían que se querían más que como amigos, pero sin que lo supieran, aun les quedaban pruebas por superar.

― Kaede…

― ¿Qué sucede, Totosai? ― preguntó ella mientras servía la cena.

― ¿Qué te había pasado en tu ojo derecho?

Kaede se tensó. ― ¿Por qué preguntas?

― Es que en el tiempo que he vivido aquí, me percate de que tú eres la única con una cicatriz así. ― Totosai estaba serio; Kaede sabía que él sospechaba que su cicatriz tenía relación con su odio profundo con los demonios.

― Hace mucho tiempo ― comenzó ella ―, en esta aldea había otra sacerdotisa. Su nombre era Kikyo. Ella había sido la mejor sacerdotisa de todas; y su nombre llegó hasta los exterminadores, quienes le habían encomendado cuidar y mantener pura la perla de Shikon. ― Hizo una pausa y miró a su acompañante a los ojos. Él había hecho esa pregunta queriendo saber sobre su pasado, aunque no lo hizo explícitamente. Kaede desvió la mirada y siguió su relato. ― Muchos seres, demonios y humanos, la atacaban queriendo la perla. Ella los destruía sin piedad, puesto que no lo merecían.

Pero un día, un medio demonio apareció. Trato de robar la perla, Kikyo no lo dejó hacerlo, pero no lo mató. Los intentos de este ser continuaron, pero nunca lo lograba. Pasado el tiempo, eso se volvió una excusa para hablar y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Kikyo confiaba tanto en él, que le ofreció la perla para convertirlo en humano, y formar parte de la aldea. Él le respondió que si, pero al día siguiente, en su lugar de encuentro, él la traicionó. La hirió gravemente, y luego robó la perla.

Con sus ultimas fuerzas, Kikyo selló al medio demonio en el árbol sagrado, y me pidió que quemara la perla con su cuerpo, así desaparecería del este mundo.

Ambos habían quedado mudos. Kaede se sentía un poco incómoda luego de haber contado la historia de su hermana; Totosai aun tenía muchas preguntas, pero solo dijo:

― ¿Ese medio demonio te causó esa cicatriz?

― Si, fue él.

Al día siguiente, los dos actuaron como si no hubieran hablado de nada la noche anterior.

Aunque no lo hubo dicho, Totosai ya conocía parte de esa historia, y también sabía que la sacerdotisa Kikyo fue la hermana mayor de Kaede, pero no sabía de la relación que había tenido con el medio demonio. Luego de haber escuchado toda la historia, comprendió el desprecio de Kaede, y al amarla, también lo compartió. Tanto que se propuso destruir completamente a ese ser que aun habitaba en esta tierra.

― Kaede, ¿Dónde esta sellado el medio demonio?

Kaede se sobresaltó por tan repentina pregunta.

― ¿Por qué quieres saber? ― preguntó girándose a él.

― Kaede, desde que te he conocido, llevas esa triste sombra oscureciendo tus ojos. Ese medio demonio es el problema.

La sacerdotisa estaba sorprendida; no sabia que hacer. Ciertamente despreciaba a Inuyasha, pero, ¿Ella lo quería muerto?

― T-Totosai, no creo que esa sea la solución para mi tristeza.

― ¡Si que lo es! Ese medio demonio te lastimó muy gravemente por dentro, él ya no merece vivir por tal cosa.

― ¡Pero…! ― Kaede no terminó su oración; Totosai había abandonado la cabaña en busca del árbol de Inuyasha. Primero quedo quieta sin saber que hacer, pero finalmente, la sacerdotisa buscó su arco y flecha, y corrió detrás de él.

Se iba acercando al Árbol Sagrado, cuando escuchó voces. Se detuvo.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar tener una vida normal? ¿A tratar de huir de mí? ― Una voz cargada de odio hablaba, o más bien, siseaba.

― Y-Yo, yo no trataba de h-huir de t-ti. ― Totosai sonaba aterrorizado.

― ¿¡Y cómo te atreves a negarte a hacerme una espada!?

Totosai jadeó sonoramente, Kaede trató de mirar y vio a un ser de cabello largo, agarrando a Totosai en alto por la garganta.

― Ya te dije, tu no puedes empuñar mis espadas ― jadeó el herrero.

Kaede se empezó a preocupar demasiado, ya no oía movimientos. Rápidamente cargo el arco, y salió en defensa de Totosai.

― ¡Alto! ― Gritó. El extraño sujeto la miró despectivamente.

― ¿Quién demonios eres tu? ― Preguntó sin interés.

― ¡Kaede! ¡Corre! ― dijo Totosai con poca fuerza.

― Ohh, así que es tu pequeña amiguita, creo que sería también divertido jugar con ella.

― ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Demonios, Kaede, CORRE!

― Así que es mas que una amiguita…

― ¡OYE! ¡Suéltalo, o no dudaré en disparar!

― Lo soltaré si él promete entregar mi espada ― Exigió finalmente el ser.

― ¡Lo prometo! ― Gritó Totosai.

El extraño ser liberó a Totosai. Kaede corrió a socorrerlo.

― Ya no quiero tu espada ― dijo con repugnancia ―. Eres es un maldito viejo cobarde. Nunca vuelvas a aparecer por esta aldea.

Dicho esto desapareció. Kaede se levantó rápidamente de su lugar al lado del herrero, temblaba ligeramente.

― Kaede, yo…

― Creo que él apareció por alguna razón ― lo cortó ella con la mirada perdida ―, mi hermana pudo matarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Totosai estaba confuso; no sabía que responder.

― La aparición de este demonio fue una señal. Inuyasha tiene que estar en el árbol, hasta que lo liberen.

Ella tomó su arco y comenzó a caminar. Él la siguió.

― ¿Qué crees que haces? ― Totosai la miró confuso ―. Ya escuchaste a ese demonio. Nunca vuelvas a entrar a esta aldea. Aunque te estés muriendo.

Kaede le lanzó una mirada con una mezcla entre odio, dolor y tristeza pero determinante. Totosai no trato de enmendar su error; tan solo dio media vuelta y ambos se alejaron en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Si les quedó duda (yo se que si les quedó duda :D), pregunten en un review, y si les gustó, pooorfiis, voten por mii a este link: /topic/84265/92048455/1/Votaciones-Adictos-al-crac k

Si les gusto otro fic aparte del mio, no se preocupen, pueden votar tres. No tienes excusa para no votarme... Jaja, era un chiste...

En fin, gracias por leer.

Besos, Millie :D


End file.
